A Lupin Family Story
by HJP007
Summary: Set nineteen years later after the final battle. Lupin and Tonks survived and have a family of their own. Rated T for some language. I am NOT JK Rowling I own nothing except OC's
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

It has been nineteen years since the final battle, Tonks and Remus survived and started their family. They are forever grateful that they had survived to see Harry defeat Voldemort for good. Not a day goes by do they not mourn the deaths of loved ones they lost like Fred Weasley and Tonks' father Ted whom their oldest son Teddy was named after. Remus and Tonks have three children, Teddy, Olivia and John. Teddy graduated Hogwarts and is nineteen and in training to become an auror like his mother. Teddy also inherited his mum's metamorphmagus gene. Their only daughter Olivia is thirteen and in her third year at Hogwarts and John is only eight. Luckily for Remus none of his children inherited his Lycanthropy.

It was the summer holidays Teddy worked a lot and spent most of his time with his girlfriend of three years Victoire Weasley the eldest girl of Fleur and Bill Weasley. John mostly played out in the back garden, he was the most mischievous of the three Lupin children. Olivia kept to herself she was the most like Remus but clumsy like her mother.

"Remus!" Tonks called from Olivia's bedroom sounding panicked. The thirteen year old was suffering a severe high fever which made Tonks very nervous. Ever since Olivia was eight years old she fell severely ill once a month. Remus heard his wife call his name he put the book he was reading down and ran into Olivia's room.

"Love? What is it?" he asked his wife then looked at his daughter laying bundled up in the bedroom . "I'm going to take John to my mum's house" Tonks finally said standing up before kissing her daughters forehead. "I'll be right back sweetheart." Olivia nodded, Remus sat on the edge of her bed pushing her hair back "it'll be okay Livvy, mummy and I will figure out why this keeps happening."

Tonks had arrived at her mother's house via the floo network. John loved being at Andromeda's house. He smiled and hugged his grandmother before running off to play with quidditch set he had there. Andromeda greeted her daughter after John ran off to play. "I'll keep him here until you and Remus give the okay to have John back home." Tonks nodded "We are going to figure out why this is happening, It's been happening since she was eight." Andromeda frowned "I know dear, I knoa." Tonks hugged her mother goodbye and went back to Remus and Olivia.

Remus was reading as Olivia was sleeping soundly. Tonks looked at her daughter "When she wakes up we'll go to Mungo's we need to find out what's wrong with our little girl" Remus nodded in agreement getting up hugging his wife. "She'll be okay, she is strong like her mother"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two **

Once Olivia woke up Remus picked her up and he took Tonks' hand to disapparate to St. Mungo's hospital. They arrived and immediately a healer aided them into a private room. Olivia laid on the bed quietly as the healer talked with both her parents. Remus looked over at his daughter and offered a soft smile which gave Olivia the security that it'll be okay.

The healer left the room Remus sat in the vacant chair opposite his wife Olivia looked at both of her parents hoping for an explanation. Tonks cleared her throat "Livvy, the healer gave daddy and I the test results." Olivia looked over at her mother " is it bad mummy?" the thirteen year old asked curiously. Remus frowned "Liv, sweetheart the test results showed Lycanthropy in your blood." Olivia gasped Remus frowned holding his daughters hand squeezing it lightly. "Olivia listen to me, no matter what we love you very much. So does Teddy and John." Olivia nodded slightly smiling. After an hour Olivia, Remus and Tonks were back home.

As Tonks, Remus and Olivia entered through the front door, they found a panicked Teddy. Tonks put a hand on her eldest sons shoulder, "Teddy calm down we're home, Livvy will be fine" Teddy nodded "sorry 'bout that mum" Tonks laughed "no problem love, now where's John? Nan said she brought him home" Teddy shrugged "not sure where the troublemaker ran off-" Teddy's sentence was cut off by a loud crash.

"John Lupin!" Remus hollered shaking his head setting Olivia to her feet. John heard his father holler his name quickly began to clean up the mess, unfortunately for John it was too late. "Care to explain?" came Remus' voice. John looked up at his father innocently. Remus shook his head "your mother will hurt me if I let you go you know that. " John sighed "I know how long?" Remus thought for a moment "a week, so hand over all Weasley products" Remus held out a hand John gathered all his pranking supplies and gave them to Remus then went to his room.

"Theodore, you know better than that. You owe your grandmother an apology young man" Tonks was saying as Remus re-entered pulling Olivia on his lap. "Teddy whatever it is you've done-" Teddy groaned "yes apologise I know" Teddy closed his eyes in defeat of both parents, Olivia curled up in Remus' lap eventually falling asleep

"It's been one long day" Tonks yawned "I'll be up in a few minutes dear" Remus smiled as Tonks left the living room.


	3. Chapter 3

The summer holidays flew by and September first had arrived. As usual John fussed that he could not attend Hogwarts for another two years. Tonks scolded her youngest child as Remus helped Olivia with her trunk.

"Daddy, you promise I get to come home when it happens?" Olivia asked her father nervously. Remus pulled her into a hug "don't worry Liv, yes you will come home once a month." Olivia hugged her father tightly "I love you daddy"

Everything was put into the car and the four Lupins headed off to King's Cross Station. When they arrived through the barrier of platforms nine and ten, Harry and his family came clear into view as did Ron and his family. John smiled as he ran over to talk to Lily and Hugo all whom were the same age. They all fantasized how Hogwarts would be like for them when they got to attend in two years.

"bye Livvy, see you soon munchkin" Remus said giving his daughter one last hug before she had to board the train. A tearful Tonks hugged Olivia tight "be safe, I'll see you soon" Olivia sniffed and gave both of her parents one last hug before getting on the train.

It wasn't long after Remus, Tonks and John arrived home that Remus realized Teddy didn't get too say goodbye to Olivia. Tonks noticed the thought upon her husband's face. "it's fine, he talked with her last night, she knew he had training" Tonks told him. "Now let's get inside, John is getting heavy in my arms."

The youngest of the Lupin children had slept soundly for three hours, Tonks was back at the ministry leaving Remus home with John. While his son slept, Remus was in his study reading one of his many books.

A few minutes went by, a small knock sounded at the door. Remus put down his book "come in" he said quietly. John opened the door looking up at Remus with tired looking eyes as he just woke up. Remus picked John up, sitting the young boy on his lap.

"hey feeling alright?" Remus asked his son. "fine, just was sleepy" he smiled up at his father. Remus chuckled ruffling John's hair. John looked around the room when an owl swooped down on the desk dropping a letter. Remus opened it at once

_Remus,_

_It's Teddy, something happened in training. I'm at St. Mungo's now. Bring John if you need too. Please do not panic. –Dora_


	4. Chapter 4

"How is he?" Remus asked his wife as soon as he and John entered Teddy's room. Tonks turned towards her husband and youngest son "Remus, I told you not to panic. He was training with Gregory and suddenly collapsed." Remus nodded setting John on his feet.

"Ted?" John said quietly shaking his brother. When Teddy didn't respond John began to panic and cry "TED!" he screamed through flooding tears. Remus bit his lip; Tonks laid a hand on John's shoulder comforting him.

John turned burying his face into Tonks' robes. Tonks sighed rubbing John's back. "Teddy will be fine sweetheart" she said softly. Remus was distracted by yet another owl he put it in his pocket and looked over at his wife and two sons. "that was from Minerva" he sighed "Olivia was in a fight" Tonks gasped in shock "that doesn't sound like Olivia" Remus nodded "will you be okay with John or shall I bring him to your mothers?" Tonks shook her head "he is fine, I will keep you updated on Ted"

Remus left St. Mungo's immediately, aparrating as close to Hogwarts as he could. He walked up to the oak doors and straight to the hospital wing as McGonagall instructed in the letter. Upon arriving he spotted Olivia laying on the far side bed alone.

"Olivia Lupin, care to explain yourself" Remus asked firmly sitting next to his daughter's bed. Olivia bit her lip, she hated seeing her daddy mad at her. "I didn't start it!" Olivia protested sobbing "this fourth year Slytherin called me a freak! Marissa told her off and I got hurt" She finished tears flooding from her eyes. Remus' heart sank seeing his not so little girl cry. Not saying anything he just held her in his arms.

McGonagall returned "I'm sorry about this Remus, Andy told me you and Dora were at St. Mungo's with Ted" Remus shook his head "No, it is fine. Ted'll be fine, one defense spell gone wrong, just a few bruises and a minor concussion." Olivia shuddered at hearing the news of Teddy.

"I should get going." Remus hugged Olivia and bid them all goodbye before heading back to St. Mungo's.

Months have gone by and soon enough the summer holiday were back and both John and Olivia participated in various accounts of mischief. We can't deny them of not participating in mischief, their father is one of the four famous Marauders.

**Finish**


End file.
